


Mundane Problems

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: fic_promptly challenge week (august 2014) [21]
Category: Mighty Ducks (animated)
Genre: Gen, Gen Work, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2227269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mighty Ducks: The Animated Series, Wildwing, coping with an injury after overstretching to make a save"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mundane Problems

**Author's Note:**

> For the current Challenge week at fic_promptly.

He hadn't meant to get himself injured.

Especially when there was another game coming up thanks to the win they had gotten for a game a few weeks back. The game that had been the cause of his... injury.

At the time he had been overstretching to stop a goal being made by the other team when he had felt the twinge in his back.

Initially he had tried to hide his injury from his team and be the strong leader for them until the game was over. Then he had planned on disappearing to his room and put a warm towel on his back, to relax the injured muscle. But in the locker room, there had been over enthusiastic pats by his teammates which had immediately put a stopper in that plan. 

Later he had come to, sore and confused as to how he had gotten onto an exam room table with a kindly doctor giving strict orders of bed rest, gently relaxing the injured muscle, and no games for him until a medical professional gave their say so that he was good to go. He had felt the need to protest the verdict, but one look from his teammates quickly had him deciding against it and putting that thought out of his mind. 

There was pride in his heart when their manager had tried to protest the verdict from the doctor, making it known that he still wanted the team to play without their leader while he recovered, and his teammates had turned their combined glower onto their hapless human. He too had quickly put the idea out of his mind upon seeing their expressions.

Which is how he found himself in the following days with protective watchers during the day while some of the others would go about their daily business for show, though keeping some distance between them as they made sure that he didn't hurt himself as he gently stretched the sore muscles.

Even helping him get something he needed that he wasn't able to get without hurting himself as he moved around them and submitted to gentle hands as they worked gently to relax the injured muscles.

While as a team, they might not be ready for the next game, he was however grateful for their company as he recovered from an injury that hadn't come from one of their enemies.


End file.
